In most communication environments involving short range or long range wireless communications, interference from wireless sources can impact the performance of a communication system leading to lower throughput, dropped calls, reduced bandwidth which can cause traffic congestion, adversely affect PRB utilization, or other adverse effects, which are undesirable. Some of the wireless sources can be communication devices (e.g. mobile phones, mobile computers, etc.) or base stations in control of the operator of the communication system.